Destiny's Fate
Destiny's Fate is the third episode of the first series of The Legacy of S'ah. Synopsis Destiny and S'ah go back in time to before Destiny's birth, and end up preventig it from happening. S'ah has to make sure Destiny's parents actually get married to protect the future of New York. Story The TARDIS-“Thanks for convincing me to jump then.” S’ah said. “No problem.” Destiny replied. Suddenly, the TARDIS landed and S’ah looked outside. There was a gasp outside and S’ah ran back in. A few seconds later Destiny started to fade. S’ah saw and ran up to the TARDIS monitor. “S’ah! What’s happening to me?” “You don’t exist!” The Legacy of S’ah- Benedict Cumberbatch as S'ah and Sarah Hyland as Destiny Shaw Written By Eamon Roche “How can I not exist?” “Well, I think the TARDIS distracted a chef, causing them to leave a stove unattended which set the restaurant where your Father proposed to your Mother on fire, which made the proposal three weeks late, which was long enough for her to meet another man and say no. So you were never born.” “How the hell do you know that?” “Because there was a restaurant on fire out there and a man holding a box that probably had a ring in it looking upset, and according to the TARDIS your Mother married Kevin Williams instead of Jason Shaw.” “So we stop this how?” “I don’t know.” “We could prevent us from landing there.” “No, bad idea to interfere with our own timeline.” “Move that other man away from New York?” “No, eventually his great-great-great-great-great-grandson is going to lead New York to victory in America’s 3rd civil war, which is crucial for the development of America. Which will only happen if he doesn’t marry your Mother.” “So unless we get my parents engaged before my Mother meets Jonathan Jones, New York loses the 3rd American Civil war and I never exist?” “Yeah, that’s pretty much it.” “So how can we do that in a way that won’t make it worse or destroy the universe?” Suddenly, Destiny disappeared altogether. “Destiny!” S’ah yelled. The Void- “S’ah!” Destiny shouted in vain. She looked up and saw nothing. She looked left and saw nothing. She looked right and saw nothing. She looked down and saw nothing. Not even her feet. She looked at her hands- at least were she though they were- and saw nothing. She couldn’t even feel them anymore. All she saw was white empty space. She felt nothing. She heard nothing. All she thought was about how to make herself exist again. S’ah walked outside and walked up to the upset man. “Are you Jason Shaw?” S’ah asked. “Yes- I am- how did you know?” “The reservation was under your name, and I work at the restaurant, and I needed to take a sample of your blood to check that the smoke from the fire didn’t give you smog related artery clogs.” “OK… So are you going to take the sample?” “No, I need to take you to the pathology lab down the road.” “I didn’t know there was one.” “Yes, that’s because it looks like a house, but it has a sign on the side.” “OK… so are you taking me?” “No, just go down the road, last one on the left. I need to go make a call.” Jason started walking, while S’ah went into the TARDIS. The Void- Destiny suddenly felt a strange tingle run down her back. That was the first thing she had felt in over half an hour. She saw her hands in front of her. That was the first thing other than white space she had seen in over an hour. She suddenly ended up back in the TARDIS. That was the first time she had existed in over two hours. She quickly ran out the door and saw a syringe dropped on the ground and, in the distance, her father running away. She picked up the syringe and saw someone who looked so much like her, she almost thought she was looking in a mirror. It was her mother. Well, technically, yes it was, but technically, no it wasn’t. But technically, it still was, and she was pregnant. She dropped the syringe. Destiny knew that she was late by several years in that instant. Her “Mother” shouldn’t have been pregnant before she was engaged. Destiny suddenly had two memories of her life. One in which she had a relatively normal life with two parents, the woman in front of her and the man far off in the distance, followed by moving out and joining the police, followed by a fairly normal life until she met S’ah; And one in which she was born much earlier, had a different father who wasn’t married to her mother, never moved out or got a job, and never met S’ah. She ran back into the TARDIS. She ran through the corridors and eventually found herself outside the TARDIS again in the exact same location, with her mother there, but not pregnant. The syringe wasn’t there either. And she had a ring on her finger. Destiny knew that S’ah had somehow done it. S’ah hadn’t done it. At least not correctly. Destiny was currently in a world were her Mother and Father were engaged, and New York would win the 3rd American Civil war, but S’ah was not. The syringe had been left on the ground, after being injected into Destiny’s mother, which meant the child had Jason Shaw’s DNA and became Destiny eventually, although was born much earlier and in the end she never met S’ah. Never met S’ah. That meant S’ah was never convinced to jump. That meant he had been captured, and killed. That meant he regenerated. S’ah looked down. Sure enough, he was a different person altogether. He ran back into the TARDIS. Destiny walked away. S’ah had said it was bad to interfere with your own timeline, and even though this was before she had been born, it was still her timeline. A few seconds after she walked away, S’ah came through the door. He looked down and saw he was back to his normal self. He ran away from Destiny’s mother, and saw Destiny herself. He pulled out a needle and a cotton bud from his pocket, then ran back to Destiny’s mother and pricked her in the arm, then dabbed her arm with the Cotton bud. Before she objected, he ran away. He had the two samples of blood, and squeezed the cotton bud into the syringe on the ground, which he had picked up. He threw it into the TARDIS. He ran up to Destiny. “S’ah!” She said. “What the hell did you do?” “I’ll explain later, come on!” They ran into the TARDIS. S’ah picked up the syringe he had thrown in, and took a blood sample from Destiny quickly with another needle. He ran to the other side of the room, poured some of it into the syringe with her parent’s blood, and quickly threw it out the door and shut it. “There, I sealed of that universe easily by combining to samples of your DNA taken from different universes but still of the same person, although one was the combined DNA of your parents.” “So I exist?” “Yes.” “Good.” “Oh, and New York is going to win the 3rd American Civil War. “Good.” S’ah pressed a button and the TARDIS dematerialised. “So, how did you get my parents engaged?” “Travelled back in time and convinced your father to make reservations at another restaurant.” “It was that simple?” “No. He insisted that it was the best restaurant in New York, and he had to go there. It took 7 hours and 38 minutes.” “Shouldn’t that have stopped the other universe from existing?” “I couldn’t have stopped a universe from existing. Once it exists, it exists. But I sealed it off so it’s impossible to go there. You fell through the void and opened a pathway through the universes, and since you were in the TARDIS, both sides of it gained different universes.” “Whatever. When did you make the phone call?” “I haven’t, yet. I monitored the records of the TARDIS, and it says I am going to call Jason Shaw in 1 minute, have a discussion about which restaurant he is going to, and hang up 7 hours and 38 minutes later, then set up a pathology lab down the road.” S’ah picked up the phone and started dialling. “Hello, this is Mr. John Smith.” He listened for a moment. “Yes, but-“ Destiny left the room. It was going to be a long conversation. Category:Opalsaloony Category:The Legacy of S'ah